We Always Did Work Well Together
by Captainswanshipper1812
Summary: ***Missing scene**** Part of the story "Never Let Go". Please read that first. Regina is hosting a ball, but all the Charmings are there to help. Hook assists at Emma's request.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Missing piece to "Never Let Go". Read that one first please as it won't make much sense otherwise. Also, for purposes herein, Regina's house is 10x the size that it appears in the show. I'm thinking the Von Trappe family house from the Sound of Music. Keep the modern upgrade, but Big Big Big. I also apologize for the horrid title, but after having this written I finally decided to post it.

Author's disclaimer: I own none of the characters portrayed herein. This is just for the laughs and feels.

Emma's POV

Snow shuffled me out of bed as soon as the sun was up. She was so excited for the first ball that Storybrooke had ever seen. Regina was putting it on at her home to celebrate our return from Neverland.

I sleepily thought about how we got to this point while sipping my hot chocolate as Snow drove my beetle to Regina's. David followed us in his truck, laden down with fresh flowers from Belle's father's shop. Henry was asking every question he could think of about what was going to go on tonight, while Snow patiently answered. They were bursting with too much energy this early in the morning.

While on our trip, Regina and Snow had all come to the realization that family was more important then the differences they had had in the past. Regina had grown and was starting to learn to love, while at the same time Snow and I had started to see how we have inadvertently pushed Regina towards that darker path. Although she was still inclined that way, we all saw her trying to forgive and not let hatred control all her decisions. I wouldn't call us friends yet, but there was definitely a cease fire with the potential for a permanent peace.

Similar to the truce between Gold and Hook. Neither one had tried to kill the other in weeks even though they took verbal jabs at each other every chance they got. I could tell they would never be friends, but as Sheriff in this town, I was just thankful for every full night's sleep I got without having to get up because of gunshots or stab wounds.

I tried tuning Henry and Snow out as I knew talking more about it was just going to make me more nervous, which in turn makes me crankier. I didn't see the need for all this fuss. I mean, we had Henry back and that was great, but why did we have to involve everyone and their dog. Wasn't this a private moment for us for share. But every time I had expressed this, Snow would make some comment about how it wasn't just our moment. It belonged to the entire town. Not only did we come back with Henry, but with the enchantments placed by Tinkerbell on Hook's ship, we have a viable way back to the Enchanted Forest. We were no longer trapped and that was something that called for a public celebration.

I stopped complaining when David privately mentioned that Snow had always dreamed of getting her daughter ready for her first ball and although she's missed many of my firsts, this was one that she could still have. How was I supposed to fight with that?

Anyways, the hot chocolate needed more cinnamon. I'll just have to get some from Regina's kitchen when I got there.

As soon as Snow parked the car, I got out trying to make a beeline for the kitchen where I was hoping to hide out until reinforcements arrived after lunch. Huh, did I actually just call Hook my "reinforcements"? Well, I guess that's true since he's been the one keeping me sane around this bunch. I felt myself smiling about that night last week when he first taught me to dance. I'd trusted him with a weak spot and not only had he responded with kindness, he had given me everything I had asked for and more. Giving me everything I needed but hadn't known how to ask for.

I was searching though Regina's spice rack, when the Evil Queen (oh I can poke fun of her in my head at least) walked in. She had several people I didn't recognize following her around with notepads as she rattled off directions. Completely in her element with a captive audience, too scared not to follow her every instruction to precision, hanging on to every word she spoke.

Her brisk walk stopped short when she saw me, almost causing a short redhead to slam into her back. Thankfully one of the other attendants caught her before Regina noticed.

"Good morning. What are you looking for?" She demanded in her brisk businesslike voice. Knowing her as I now did, I knew she wasn't mad, just surprised and preoccupied with business.

"Morning Regina. We just got here and I didn't have enough cinnamon." I said holding up my travel cup.

"Second shelf, right between the cardamom and coriander. I have both ground and the sticks, if you need them. As soon as you're done, I'll meet you outside to arrange the receiving area on the south lawn."

I just nodded. She swiftly continued out the kitchen, entourage engrossed once more in capturing her every word.

South lawn? Really? How is_ this _my life? I thought as I finally found the object of my quest. Yes, yes, I know my inner monologue has gotten a bit dramatic lately, but I blame that on Hook. He makes successfully unzipping a jacket a cause for celebration. He was too much sometimes, but I wasn't going to get anything done if I kept thinking about him. And now that I have been spotted, I knew I had to meet Regina to receive my instructions or one of her flunkies would be sent to annoy me for the rest of the day.

Taking another sip of my perfectly spiced, warm deliciousness, I replaced the cinnamon and headed out.

After several hours and even more botched attempts at creating a center piece from the fresh cut flowers later, I was just looking at my latest monstrosity. It didn't look nearly as bad as the others.

"What's that supposed to be? A replica of Medusa's head?" Hook comments and laughter filled the air.

"No, it's a special, unique masterpiece fashioned for the enjoyment of the citizens lucky enough to be placed at table number 17." I replied in a completely serious tone even though I knew he was joking. To be honest the leaves did kind of look like snakes.

"How did you get them to curl that way when Snow's stand straight?" He asked, pointing out Snow's gorgeous pieces now adorning most of the tables. Each one different, but perfect.

"It was Snow's idea. To let the people know what although Regina's hosting the ball, the rest of the family has put their approval and personal touch to everything as well." I parroted Snow, just as she walked up.

"Captain, glad you could make it to help set up." Snow greeted him with a quick hug before turning to me. "Emma, great job! That's much better. I really think you're getting a knack for flower arranging." Snow's praise having the opposite effect as the flowers seemed to wilt before my eyes and several fell out of place again.

"Yeah, I just had to remember all those classes at the Portland Correction Facility for juvenile offenders and it was a breeze." I jested.

Hook laughed beside me as Snow took control of trying to fix the disaster. I'll never know how she could take bits and pieces of foliage and turn it into a cohesive beautiful unit. It must be her kind of magic. The flowers immediately looking healthier when she touched them.

"So I'm here to help. What should I start with?" Hook asked with his usual enthusiasm. Although he was clearly addressing Snow, I finally got a good look at him. He wasn't dressed for work or in his usual black leather. He had a dark blue coat on. I could see elaborate but subtle embroidery in black, gold and some silver around the cuffs and collar. I had to stop myself from tracing the designs. It looked great on him, like it was made for him, but at the same time different from anything I had seen him in before. Ok, so that barely made sense even to me. This man had been doing that to me a lot lately. Surprising me.

"Well, you shouldn't work in such lovely attire. Emma, why don't you show him to one of the guest rooms upstairs? Hook, you can leave your coat there so that it isn't ruined for tonight. Then, it would be best to find Regina and ask what she needs done next. We've got so many people helping and she's the one running point. I'll finish up here. Charming and Henry should be back from their run into town in a bit too."

And so we were pretty much dismissed.

I lead Hook through the hoards of people scurrying around. "You would think with everyone already here, we could just start this whole ball thing already." I commented.

"Aye, I'm dressed for the occasion, but I'm not sure your mother would approve of yours." Hook chuckled.

"Hey, what's wrong with a good pair of jeans." I shot back heading up the stairs to the second floor.

"Nothing at all from my point of view."

I looked over my shoulder with an eye roll already in place. The innuendo king had arrived.

I quickened my step to let some of the people moving furniture and artwork get pass us and made it quickly to one of the rooms that Regina had notified me earlier was for the men to get ready. David's travel bag was already there waiting for him.

I went over to the closet to find him a hanger, when I felt Hook's hand stop me as the door to the hallway closed.

I turned to him confused.

"Hello." Hook looked at me with a smile.

"Eh hello." I replied, unsure where this was going.

"Well, love, it is good to be officially greeted with a smile as opposed to the scowling of flowers."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Geez, you are just weird. We have work to do and you want to just continue saying hello all day. Come on, I'll help you get this coat off so we can get back downstairs." I reached up and started unbuttoning the collar, which was much softer than I thought it would be. It looked like wool or something heavy like it, but it felt like silk.

"What's this made of anyway?" I asked as I ran my hands over the careful stitching around the buttons. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"300 odd years of pirate, lass. I haven't seen many around."

"Hardy Har Har. I meant the coat you idiot." I lightly punched him in the arm as he slipped the coat over his shoulders.

"You couldn't expect me to pass up such a sweet opportunity now could you?"

I took his coat and he started to slip his gold rings off his fingers.

"I can figure out how you get the rings on and off, but how do you get the earrings on? You don't even have that many piercings, that I've noticed that is." Oh God, I've done it again.

"I may have more then you think I have, love. Care to find out?"

"Enough. It's not like I need to know anyway. Come on, lets just go find Regina." I practically dragged him by his hook until we were safely in public again. Not that another person's presence would ever stop his teasing and flirting, but it would help make it easier to ignore.

Damn, he looked fine today, I thought to myself. He hadn't shaved like I thought he would have, but his beard had been trimmed and he smelled even better than usual. Like a salty, sandlewoody, male smell. I could tell that he was sober and I hadn't even felt his flask when I ran my hands over his coat. "Stop it, Swan," I quietly whispered to myself. This is not a good train of thought. Hook and I have just become friends. He flirts with everyone, even Snow. That's just the way he is. It wasn't like it meant I'm special. Thankfully Hook wasn't catching on to my inner monologue due to Regina finally spotting us.

She immediately sent Hook off to help hang garlands across the stairwell, while she sent me off to find Henry and to make sure he had gotten a proper lunch.

I missed him as soon as he left.

Henry was off the walls with excitement. Regina was right. The kid hadn't eaten anything but the sugary delights being brought in. Now that the chefs at the hospital had remembered who they actually were, the food standards had surpassed spectacular, and they were all out in force for the biggest event of the decade.

I pulled Henry to a quieter corner of the kitchen and watched him devour a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, pear slices, and a full glass of milk before I let him go. He wanted to see everything. I couldn't blame him. After living in this huge, cold house and rarely if ever having guests over, to suddenly see it bursting with life must have been amazing. He also commented several times on how Regina wasn't using magic to do any of it, but "good old elbow grease" instead.

As soon as he was done, another delivery person came in bringing the first ice sculptures; thankfully, no swans, but there was a spectacular one of a pirate ship. Henry gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he was off asking them how they made it. His empty plate forgotten. I laughed to myself while cleaning up after him. Normally, I wouldn't have let him get away with abandoning his mess, but today was a day for exceptions.

My task completed, I took a minute to look around to see how everything was coming together. It seems that although there were tables for everyone to sit when they wished, all the food was to be served in a buffet line, which dominated the entire length of the banquet hall (or ballroom I think Regina was calling it). Anyway, food at one end, orchestra at the other, around the edges tables and in the middle the dreaded dance floor. One of the walls was full of windows and glass doors pointing to the south. Regina wanted everyone to enter from the south entrance so all the doors where open to let people in after passing through the manicured garden just outside.

Several places were set up outside to allow for private conversations and resting. It was a clear spring day. I'm sure the clouds were too scared to even try making it overcast on Regina's big day. The flowers and the apple tree were blooming.

I was still amazed at how Regina was transforming this house, which to had always given an impression of being cold and inhospitable, to a place where everywhere you looked there was something to delight in. Whether is was the daffodils and tulips coming up along side the stone pathways, or the colorful spring wreaths adorning the walls, or the extra lighting which had been brought out. Although the torches wouldn't be light until later, Regina had made sure they would not be eyesores by covering them with broad ribbons. White, gold, and red were the colors primarily used, but I saw plenty of green, blue, and purple sprinkled in as well.

"Hey, lazy bones." I heard Hook's voice cry out and I turned to look to see who he was talking too. He was at the end of the path toward the road, struggling with a wire contraption. He was also looking right at me.

"Aye, lazy Swan, ye busy yet." He called out again as I started to head over his way.

"I've been at this longer than you have, I wasn't being lazy. I was just admiring all the hard work I've put in." I said as soon as I was close enough to not yell. I didn't want to alert Regina or Snow to my current taskless state.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Regina wants an arch put up here to show everyone where they are to enter. She says it's all about crowd control and getting people on the right path so they don't walk in all on their own."

"Oh yeah, because we can't have people thinking for themselves can we." I commented.

"With as many people as it looks like there is going to be, a bit of crowd control won't go amiss, love."

"Fine, you got me. What can I do to help?"

Hook quickly explained to me how the thing was supposed to work. The wire was the framework for the arch. After we had that up, we were to cover them in the green garlands, ribbons and flowers that Regina had arranged to have been delivered. We set to work and since we always did work well together, we had the frame up relatively quickly.

"Ok, so that's done. See ya." I said as soon as I had verified that the wire frame was steady enough that it wasn't going to fall over.

"Oh, where do you think you're going?" asked Hook, pretending to be offended and somehow looping his hook through the belt loops in my jeans, making me stay put or risk ripping my favorite work jeans.

"I'm going to go make myself useful someplace." I told him matter-of-factly.

"And what if I say you're still being useful here?" he responded, continuing to keep me tethered to him with his hook.

"I'd say, that I already helped you as much as I can. Didn't you see me with those ridiculous center pieces? I suck at decorating." I said waving my hand dramatically towards the ballroom behind us where to the best of my knowledge, Snow was still trying to undo what I had done.

"That's a term I really don't understand yet." Hook said. "How is the ability to pucker your lips and create suction a bad thing?"

"It's not that kind of 'sucking'. When I say 'I suck', it means that I'm horrible at it. Now let me go, I've got things to do before Snow grabs me to start the torture."

"What torture?" Hook said amused, but he did move my hips with his hand so that he could angle his hook out of my pants. Correction, out of my belt loops. I'm not even going to think about his hook in my pants. Since that train of thought will not go anywhere good.

"What torture, love?" Hook prompted again.

"Oh sorry, I guess I got preoccupied. The torture is the heals I'm supposed to wear with the dress Snow finally picked out for me, and then the hair, makeup, etc. that she's going to insist on getting done before she lets me live through tonight."

Hook was laughing now. "Stop laughing, it is going to be terrible. She has me in 4 inch heals. 4 inches! I'll be walking on cobblestones on my tiptoes all night. There is no way I will not break something."

"Ok, let's make a deal. I'll keep an eye out to keep you from falling, if you promise to help me finish this arch. I suck at the decorating, too and this way I can't be the only one to blame." He offered with a huge smile.

I knew I was going to help him finish up as soon as he stopped my escape, but the offer was a good one. It meant that even if I did break my ankle, as I fully expected to, I would have someone else to share the blame. I could get miles and miles of teasing Hook about it, which would be a bandaid on the embarrassment I was going to feel when I fell down that huge staircase.

"Deal." We shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Emma's dress is inspired by Jennifer Morrison's look at the 2011 AMAs. Loved that dress and since I couldn't imagine anything more perfect, Emma's going to wear it to the ball.

Emma POV

"Ow. Stop. Cut it out. Seriously, did you grow claws in human form or something?" I loudly complained.

"Shush. It's not my fault you didn't properly condition your hair days ago like I told you too. I'm just getting the tangles out. Don't be such a baby." Snow showed me no sympathy as she continued to brush out and prep my hair.

The ball wasn't set to start for another hour, but Snow had insisted that we start getting ready over an hour ago and now I started to understand why. The mad woman was going over every inch of my body, inspecting it for any imperfection and then grabbing an implement of destruction from her vanity to brush, stroke or manipulate the imperfection away.

For a girl who's typical routine was wash, blow dry, brush on mascara, and go: 2+ hours of prep-time was excessive. 25 minutes - tops. In the home, I even had the routine down to 3 minutes, if I skipped the blow drying. Once the boys started to notice that I was a girl, it was safer to get clothes back on ASAP. Although all the guys knew if they touched me, their balls would be blue for a month, it didn't stop them from peeking.

Snow was in her own world though. She talked nonstop about how lovely I'll look when she was done or how her mother had helped her the first time she was allowed to a formal event in the castle she grew up in. My favorite was the retelling of David's first ball with her after they defeated the queen. It seems there was a false alarm, but David had run out to investigate. Only to come back soaked to the bone after a sudden down-pour had caught him outside in full dress. He ended up greeting everyone while still dripping water across the floor before being able to excuse himself to go change.

Even though, I thought it too much. It was fun to hear her go on. She rarely talked about their life in the Enchanted Forest and I was growing suspicion that it was because she was so homesick for it that she couldn't normally talk about it. Now that there was hope that they could get back and forth, Snow had been adding details more readily.

Seeing my complaints weren't going to be paid attention to, I decided to once again to just go with the flow. I finally just listened and let her do what she wanted. If nothing else, I knew that I wouldn't look out of place in this grand house when she was done. I may still feel out of touch with this new life I had, but it didn't mean I couldn't look the part. But after a particularly savage tug, I was getting jealous of the short hair.

Finally, Snow announced that we were completely ready. Snow brought me to a full length mirror so that I could see her where her hard work had gone.

I was stunned.

"Wow." I hardly recognize myself. Snow had let me wear my hair down, due in part to my complaints, but she had done some kind of half-braid with my bangs so that they were pulled off my face while my locks could still fall over my shoulder. The dress she picked was mostly white with just a little gold beading near the bust and at the end of the long sleeves. The dress had a half-full skirt, which showed off my legs but not too much to be called risky and also kept me from having to lift the skirts all the time. I had tried one of Snow's dresses earlier this week and almost killed myself tripping over the skirt. This though, I thought I could manage. Then those wicked heals, but I had to admit they looked great and didn't hurt as much as I thought they would. Snow said she'd had an expert cobbler make them special for me. The guy couldn't use magic, but had always had a gift for sculpting the shoe to fix perfectly. The entire ensemble made me look softer somehow. Like that chip I had on my shoulder had been smoothed away.

"Snow, I don't know how you did it. It's perfect. Thank you." I hugged her, being careful not to mess-up her pale green dress.

"You're welcome honey. I hope you feel it was all worth it now." She smiled back at me as I reluctantly admitted that maybe it was.

"Ready to face the world?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Always." I took her hand as we both left the safety of the dressing room.

Regina had decided that in true Enchanted Forest tradition, the royal hosts (who included her, David, Snow, Henry and me) would greet everyone as soon as they pasted through the arch where they would also be announced. The guests would then be ushered further onto the grounds and into the ball allowing additional guests to be received.

Although at first I thought the announcing obnoxious. I mean seriously, having a load voice bellow "Rumpelstiltskin, also known as Mr. Gold" wasn't necessary since everyone knew him. But when someone like "Roland the blacksmith of Grantton also known as Ryan the mechanic" walked through, I saw the wisdom of having it. This way even if I had never met the person or knew them only as their cursed persona, I had a heads up as to what I should call them. And since most people spoke with the announcer first, they got a say in whether it was their cursed name or their real name by which they would be known. It was amazing how many people where choosing to use their cursed names first. Although Regina had been bent on keeping Snow unhappy, she had also created new friendships and new families, which were enduring even now that the curse was gone.

Some people were still scared and hesitant, but others were going right up to Regina and thanking her for the second chance that she had given them.

I looked up from my brief conversation with "Mrs. Martha Johnson also known as the orphan of Bellkirk" when I heard "Captain Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook" called out.

I waited patiently as he playfully greeted Henry and Regina, who thanked him for the work on the arch. I didn't hear what he said to David and Snow, since Leroy was commenting to me that the lights could have used a dwarf's touch.

Then it was my turn.

"Mr. Jones, is it?" I joked. Pretending that he wasn't a good friend, but someone I had just met walking down the receiving line. I stretched out my hand in my best Princess Snow impression.

Hook, as usual, caught on to the game quickly. Returning the greeting just as formally, he replied "Captain Jones still to all, but to a princess as fair as you, I could be Killian only." With a flourish he took my hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Well, Killian, I hope you enjoy your evening." I quietly responded.

He looked up at me from behind those thick lashes, looking a little stunned. It wasn't after he was shuffled down the line that I realized that it was the first time I have called him anything but Hook.

After greeting everyone, we were allowed to "mingle" with the guests before the planned speeches were started. Music was playing and some people were already dancing. I spotted Ruby dancing with Victor. I must have missed something there because they seemed very at ease together.

I worked through the crowd towards the food, saying hello and accepting the repeated thank you's as graciously as possible. David and Snow had explained that I should. Even if I felt I did the only thing I could, they said that since it changed everyone's life as well, telling them it was "no big deal" was offensive to the people to whom it was a big deal, but who had been powerless to do anything about it.

I had just snatched up a puff pastry covered with chocolate, when Hook came up beside me with two drinks in his hand. He silently handed me one of the Champagne flutes while he asked if the food as any good.

"I don't know yet. I haven't even had my first bite since people keep wanting to talk to me."

"Well, why don't I just stand here protecting you, while you empty the tables. I'll cover you, while you stuff the platters under your dress." He moved as if to shield me from the room.

"Neh, the skirts too short, the silver will show through. We'd never get away with it." I countered while finally taking my first bite. "Oh god, it would be worth it though. This food is amazing. You have to try one." I grabbed another and held it up for him to bite. It was only right since his hand was still holding his drink and the hook would get all smeared with chocolate, which would be such a waste.

He hesitated only for a second before taking the pastry into his mouth, his lips just brushing my fingers.

"Isn't that the best thing you've ever tasted?" I asked.

"Possibly. What's this brown-stuff?"

"That's the chocolate and although the stuff is fabulous, it's rarely as good as this."

"Excuse me. Captain Jones." A male voice interrupted him from responding. We both turned to see Jefferson (also known as the Mad Hatter) with his daughter, Grace standing in front of us.

"Captain, I'm not sure if you remember me from Wonderland, but I wanted to introduce my daughter Grace."

"Hatter, of course, I remember you. How have you been? Still Mad?" Hook jested.

"I have my better days, we are working it out. Grace, this is Captain Hook, the man who convinced the Queen of Hearts to let me leave Wonderland. I was still too confused from the decapitation to make it back home to you, but without him, I wouldn't be here."

"Did you really face the Queen of Hearts?" Grace asked, eyes wide with awe.

"Aye lass. No father should be kept from his child." Hook replied in a soft voice while he leaned down to look her in the eye.

"Mom, you've got to try this strawberry shaped one." Henry ran up to me. "Hey, Grace" he called out while dragging me away to try the delicacies at the other end of the table. I tried to mouth an apology to Hook for having to leave, but Henry's pull knew no bounds as the sugar pumped through his system.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like the 500th speech, Regina, Snow and David took center stage. They thanked everyone for coming to celebrate and for their dedication to rebuilding Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest.

Regina had announced that she would stay in Storybrooke and would dedicate her life to the care of all that choose to live there, while Snow and David announced that they intended to reclaim the Enchanted Forest from the ogres. We had discussed this earlier and although I hadn't made a decision yet of which world I would live in, I had convinced Snow and David that they could not forsake the homeland they loved for me. They would be going back with the first shipload of warriors who would start preparing a dock and fort to begin retaking the land while Captain Hook had promised his services and those of his ship and new crew to transporting the reinforcements who would be trained and equipped in Storybrooke. A huge round of cheers rang out at the news and I heard more than one "Hip Hip for the Captain", before he too was encouraged to give a speech.

I hung back watching him from behind some of Regina's hanging garlands where I had gone to hide so that I couldn't be convinced to make a speech as well. He got up only to claim that his humble services were no match for the sacrifices already made by the people of this town. He was able to somehow make everyone listening feel like they were the important ones and he was just a man doing the right thing after being inspired by them.

When he finished with a bow and a cheer from the crowd, the band started to play in earnest as David took Snow in his arms to dance. I saw Regina approach Hook, who didn't deny her a "turn around the room". Many couples went to join them, including Gold and Belle, who both looked very happy together.

I spotted Henry dancing with a group of kids among whom I notice Hansel and Gretel, the two homeless kids I had helped soon after I go here. They had chosen to go back to their Enchanted Forest names and were happily living with their father who was planning to go back but only when it was safe for families to return.

"Emma, what are you doing back there?" Dr. Whale asked me, peaking his head through into my small sanctuary.

"Victor, geez, you scared me. You're as sneaky as Hook. I just have terrible stage fright and didn't want to be caught and dragged up there.'

"The boring part's over. Now it's just time to party. Care to dance?" He asked with a laugh.

"Sure, but if you step on the shoes, Snow with kill you. They are custom made." I warned.

"It's not my first formal, milady. I do remember how this goes."

"Well that's one of us." I muttered as I placed my hand on his shoulder like Hook had taught me.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I was out on the dance floor, I felt that I would never get off it. I didn't even get a full dance with Victor before Happy cut in only to immediately be followed by a very awkward dance with Gold while Belle danced with Leroy.

Leroy then took my hand when he returned Belle and he was cut in on by a guy I had never met before, but who almost took off my big toe with his heavy steps. And so the whirlwind started. I started losing track of who I was dancing with. I just placed a smile on my face, thanking them all. Finally David interrupted the latest partner and when someone else tried to cut in, he stared him down with a look that clearly meant "Get away from my little girl."

"Thanks David, but I'm fine." I laughed.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I don't want a dance with the second most beautiful girl at the ball." He smiled back while spinning me around a bit faster.

I continued to laugh through out the next few songs as he would periodically tickle me as we danced.

Finally I begged him for a break. Saying I was thirsty. David took me by the hand over to one of the drink stations to grab something. He held my hand firmly in place while we walked. When I told him he was being weirdly possessive, he whispered back that it was the only way to get me off the dance floor. By letting everyone know he was not letting her go, she was free to rest for a bit. I thanked him as we grabbed drinks and sat down at one of the tables.

"So you've done this before haven't you?" I asked him as I sipped my beverage.

"Once or twice. See, not everyone was willing to believe that Snow would pick me as a husband. She was always sought after not just because she's beautiful, but her kingdom and title made her appealing to those to valued that kind of thing more then her as a person. Whether they confused me with Prince James, who was a shameless womanizer, or if they knew that I was really just a shepherd, some thought Princess Snow, deserved better. I had to get very good at hovering close."

"And now?"

"Now, she's fine. She knows if she needs a break, all she has to do it beg off claiming she's looking for me. There she is now, dancing with Hook." He nodded towards the two in question, who were both elegantly gliding across the dance hall.

"Can we trust him?" David asked.

"Who? Hook? Yeah, I don't think he'll renege on his promises. He may be a pirate, but he's never broken a promise that I know of." I responded.

"Except to Milah." added David. "Before you get mad, just think. He promised her to avenge her, but there is Rumpelstiltskin, who at this moment is enjoying Belle's company as she enjoys the same music we are."

"Yes, but it's not for lack of trying. After centuries of planning, that poisoned hook to the heart nearly killed Gold, which was closer then anyone else has ever gotten to taking out the Dark One. And the gunshot almost took Belle too. What more could Milah ask for?"

"I think that's more than enough for any woman really. I just wanted to know what you thought. I was talking to Regina about him earlier. She agreed with you that Hook wouldn't betray us."

"Really, why did Regina trust him?"

"She said it went back to before Neverland. She and Hook were spending time together before Tamara and Greg kidnapped her. She said even then that he talked about how empty revenge felt; the pursuit of it leaving them both alone and without further purpose. She believes Hook was looking for a reason to live other than attacking Gold. Being needed to transport everyone is more than just being a ferry service. He's saving an entire realm."

"Pretty good reason to get out of bed, I guess."

"Yeah. I just hope it's enough for him."

"David, you worry too much sometimes. Remember that most of his crew is from here too. They aren't signing up to be pirates, but rather help everyone get home. Hook's a good guy in the end. Didn't he prove that in Neverland?'

"Oh don't remind me of that. Having to share a room with Gold while Snow is in the other side of the ship, and without being able to even kiss her goodnight. Torture." David said, but I could see him smile as he said it.

"Torture, huh." I teased him while poking him in the ribs. "You didn't have your hair done by Snow earlier today. You don't know what torture is until you meet Snow with a hair brush."

David's serious mood dissipated as he laughed as I told him bits of what I had been through earlier today,

We were finally interrupted by Kathryn.

"David, Emma. I'm so glad you are safely home." We rose as she insisted on hugging us both before introducing me to her escort. "Emma, this is my true love, Frederick. Your father helped us find our happy ending back in the Enchanted Forest and we can't wait to be on the second ship back home. Frederick is currently training the volunteer troops in ogre fighting techniques."

"That's great. Will you give me a quick lesson before we embark?" David asked. "I've never faced ogres in any real numbers before."

"Certainly David. I have some first hand knowledge myself, but my ancestors fought them in the troll wars and they made sure to write down their successes and failures against them. I don't have the books anymore, but I'd be happy to share what I remember. In fact..."

"Enough," Kathryn interrupted. "If I let you boys start talking strategy, you'll be off to a makeshift war room and I'll have no one to dance with." she said with a pout. "Come David, for old time's sake, take a girl for a spin." As she pulled David back towards the dance floor, Frederick laughing at his wife's antics, turned and asked me to dance.

And so my brief rest ended. Frederick was one of the better dancers I had danced with that night, but he somehow was able to spin me around while never letting his wife out of his sight. You could see that man was smitten. It made me wonder what it must feel like to love someone like that.

When the dance was over, Frederick graciously bowed, thanking me for the dance while he went immediately to find Kathryn. Shocked to find myself without a partner for the first time since the dancing started, I began to try to weave myself off the floor again. I looked up through the crowd to see Hook standing by the table that David and I had vacated only a short dance before. Our eyes met as I started towards him.

'Excuse me, princess Emma. My name is Eric, and I was hoping to talk to you about your experiences in Neverland." said the tall man who blocked my path.

"Oh hello Eric. Wasn't it Prince Eric when you were announced?" I asked remembering him vaguely.

"Well yes, but I've been a bit of a wanderer for so long that I often don't use the title anymore, even when I was back in the Enchanted Forest."

"That's fine, I'm just Emma. No one calls me princess. Or rather practically no one, but if you want to know about Neverland, Regina would be much better at explaining it. I have so little knowledge of how magic works, I'm not sure if I could explain any of it. Here, let me introduce you." I motioned for Eric to follow me as I headed towards Regina who was giving instructions to the orchestra. No doubt complaining that they took too many breaks or something. After getting Eric and Regina started in conversation, I looked back to where I last saw Hook.

He wasn't there. In fact, I thought I saw him head outside. I followed him as quickly as I could thinking that maybe he left the hall to go out to the gardens. The torches had been lit and many people were there milling around enjoying the cool breeze, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something had suddenly gone wrong.

There he was. Heading down the path leading to the arch.

"Hook - hold up." I called out to him as I speed toward him in my heals. I saw him hesitate, but then he turned back away and left.

By the time I got down to the arch, I couldn't see him anymore.

"Hook!" I yelled out again. No one answered.

"Please don't do this." I whispered to myself as I left to go find him.

a/n The story now continues in Never Let Go. The scene immediately after this is already up at Chapter 19. I had a blast writing this and getting to involve all my favorites. I love a good story that doesn't forget past events and I tried to be involve everyone without going too OOC.


End file.
